


Dreams

by Memebirbqueensupreme



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memebirbqueensupreme/pseuds/Memebirbqueensupreme
Summary: Kaiba is having the same dream about Atem and is trying to cope with him being gone. Will Kaiba ever stop dreaming about Atem?





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the verryy first thing I have written at all, and I hope it's okay! I am really not that good at writing, but once I read this old instagram post I had made with a small paragraph, I just had to make it into a small story for Atem and Kaiba! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Edited by prettiugli <3 
> 
> this is the post I made on instagram: 
> 
> “And in that dream, I sat in awe as I saw you sitting next to me on a bed of clouds…  
> It all felt so real and you were there with me,  
> Looking at me as If I were the stars in the sky,  
> At that moment, we knew this was meant to be.  
> You and I were supposed to be together…  
> And at that moment-  
> I woke up, wanting to kiss you.”

Kaiba was exhausted. He had just finished all the paperwork for his companies’ meetings for tomorrow, the next day and so forth all up until the next three weeks. It was so tiring to do all this paperwork day in and day out, he struggled to keep his eyes open as he was typing on his computer. As he looked at the time, the clock read 2am.

Ever since the day at which Atem had left his side, he couldn’t even bring himself to do anything else other than his work. Every single day, he would wake up, and all he could think about was the dreams he would have the night before. All of his thoughts and dreams were aimed towards Atem, and what life would be like if he never left. It was driving him to the point of no return, he was even trying to opt out of sleep just so that he wouldn’t have to live through those torturous dreams every single night, though it seemed his body would always win the battle and would make him sleep anyway. Work was becoming his way to cope, every single day, he would find himself staying longer and longer, not caring to look at the clock. All he wanted to do was think about something else to distract him from the bitter reality he did not want to accept.

Kaiba gets up from his desk and grabs all his things before leaving the office. He thought about how he should really be getting home before Mokuba starts to worry. Mokuba was always telling Kaiba that he shouldn’t be getting so carried away with work and staying at the office after hours, but Kaiba would never listen.

Kaiba locks up his office and heads out the building, he starts to think to himself, feeling himself get tired and his stomach get tight, with the dreaded anxiety of falling asleep.

Do I really have to go to bed tonight? I can’t bear to have that same dream again. I wish I could not sleep forever.  
He makes way to his car, grabbing his keys and getting inside, sighing as he sits down in his seat as he reminisces about how his day had gone. Everything had become a boring cycle of the same, it was getting tiresome.

But this is what must be done, he thought, If I am ever going to forget about him.  
He starts the engine of his car, and drives himself home, with nothing but his thoughts and the cool breeze of the air coming in from the cars’ window.

As he walked through the large white hallway, he looks at the big grandfather clock that stood there right before him as he entered, it was now about 3 am.  
He sighs once more, and heads to his room. He can already feel himself getting tired, though he thought to himself that tonight he will try his hardest not to fall asleep.

I just need to stay up for another 4 hours before work again, that can’t be too hard right?

Once he lays down in bed, he looks up at the ceiling and starts to do what he does every night, think. He thinks about everything that must be done for the company tomorrow, about how Mokuba is doing in school, and…

As always, he drifted off into thinking about Atem.

He could feel his body giving up on him, when he’s only been home and awake for about 30 minutes, and decides he should sleep, when he is this tired he doesn’t care about the consequences.

He slowly closes his eyes, falling asleep, and right after closing his eyes he can hear a familiar voice calling out to him.

“K…. Kaiba…”

Kaiba opens his eyes, but it’s not his room he is in, it’s in an empty space, filled with nothing but clouds around him.

“God damn it, I thought I could at least fight it longer this time…”, he says as he looks around, noticing that this is the same place he goes to every single time he dreams.

“Why don’t you like sleeping so much? You need your sleep you know,” the familiar voice says.

“Because I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to dream, because I know that all of this is fake.”

“So, you are calling me fake? That’s a bit rude...”

“You are fake. You aren’t here anymore, this is just my imagination making you up so that I can feel better about it but…. but I know it’s not real.” Kaiba started to remember everything, the exact moment at which Atem had left. He starts to tear up.

“Why does my mind like to torture me like this? I can’t understand it. I just want my memory of you to disappear! I don’t want to keep on hurting like this!” He breathes heavily, tears streaming down his face, this is exactly how each of his dreams happen, and just now he knows that the voice will start to comfort him and say-

“I am real, Kaiba. You know that. Here in your dreams, I am 100% real, and I am here for you. I wouldn’t even dare to think about leaving your side, you mean so much to me. So please, stop calling me “fake””. The voice silently walks towards him and carefully grabs Kaiba’s hands into his own. “I know when your awake I am no longer there, but please consider you sleeping and dreaming as the time we can spend with each other.”

Kaiba silently stares, and looks up at the voice’s face, “I k-know… you tell me this every single time I sleep and have this dream. Don’t you get tired of repeating the same lines?”

“I’ll only stop when you start to believe me, and when you stop being so stubborn. You are trying so hard to get rid of the memory of me, that you are taking less and less care for yourself. That is no way to live a life, Kaiba.”

“This is the only way I’ll be able to live in a life without you, Atem. Nothing else matters to me anymore, I can’t even think about anything other than my work.” Kaiba looks at him, with tears in his eyes, “I… don’t know what to do with my life anymore.”

“I already told you, I am still here. If you cared for me as much as I did for you, you would make sure to take care of yourself, because that’s all that matters to me. I want you to live your life to the fullest,” Atem looks up at Kaiba, their gaze becoming fixed upon each other. “Because… I love you, Seto. It hurts me to see you with the way that you are living. You need to stop.”

Kaiba looks at Atem, though he has heard and seen this dream a million times. Atem was telling him that he loved him never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Kaiba pulls Atem into a long and embracing hug.

“I’ve loved you for the longest time, and I’m never going to stop loving you. You know that. I just wished this was me hugging you in real life.” Kaiba puts his hands on Atem’s head and ruffles his hair, silently taking in the fact that of course, when he would wake, he would not be here anymore.

“I’m…sorry…. this is how it must be. But please, never forget that I will never stop loving you, you are the most important person in my life. No matter what happens, I am going to be here for you in your dreams.”

Kaiba pulled out of their embrace and then grabs both of Atem’s hands into his and looks at him with sad eyes. “Can’t you do a little bit more than that?”

Atem looks at Kaiba and smiles, “I could kiss you, if that’s what you mean by a bit more.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Kaiba looks away, his cheeks getting a bit red, “But if you insist.”

Atem smiles and brings Kaiba in closer. He looks into his deep dark blue eyes and closes his eyes as their lips touch into a soft and warm kiss. Even though this was all just a dream, kaiba was mesmerized by Atem’s lips and how soft they were. In that moment, he pretended that this was all real.  
And then, he woke up.

Wanting to kiss him again.


End file.
